degrassi_au_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
AU 9
This is the 9th AU. Plot Ken and AJ were adopted into a rich family. They have lived their life doing whatever their parents said. However, that did not stop them from having their secrets. Their secrets came back to them as they started getting messages from someone named XOXO. XOXO started releasing their secrets to the world. Instead of trying to figure out who the person was behind this, Ken and AJ decided to leave town with Ava and Caleb. Endgames Ken ended up with AvaJ. AJ ended up with Caleb. Ken's Relationships Elena=Ken and Elena dated once. She cheated on him with Randy. |-|Ava=Ken and Ava dated three times. The first time they dated, it was in secret because he pretended to date Caitlin when he was actually dating Ava. The second time they dated, they were public. Lastly, Ken and Ava decided to leave town together to start fresh somewhere new. Ken and Ava were endgame. |-|MelissaH=Ken and MelissaH dated once. He cheated on her with her sister, Spencer. |-|Spencer=Ken and Spencer dated once. He cheated on her sister, Melissa, with her. |-|Nadia=Ken and Nadia dated once. |-|Marina=Ken and Marina dated once. |-|Carla=Ken and Carla dated once. |-|Lu=Ken and Lu dated once. |-|Cheryl=Ken and Cheryl dated once. |-|Betty=Ken and Betty dated once. |-|VeronicaL=Ken and VeronicaL dated once. |-|Toni=Ken and Toni dated once. |-|RachelB=Ken and RachelB dated once. |-|Caitlin=Ken and Caitlin dated once. They were in a fake relationship, so he could date Ava in secret. However, later, they dated for real. |-|Lana=Ken and Lana dated once. |-|QuinnF=Ken and QuinnF dated once. |-|TaylorH=Ken and TaylorH dated once. |-|JennaMars=Ken and Jenna dated once. AJ's Relationships Nathan=AJ and Nathan dated once. |-|Ian=AJ and Ian dated once. When AJ was dating Nolan and Ian was dating Amy, AJ and Ian kissed and recorded it. The secret did come out, and AJ and Ian dated later in the show. |-|NolanH=AJ and NolanH dated once. She left Mason for Nolan, but then cheated on Nolan with Ian. |-|Mason=AJ and Mason dated once. She left Mason to be with his best friend, Nolan. |-|Rob=AJ and Rob dated once. He was her first love. |-|Wren=AJ and Wren dated once. AJ tended to use and rely on Wren to have her back. |-|Caleb=AJ and Caleb dated once. Caleb was living with AJ in secret in her basement. AJ decided to leave town with Caleb. AJ and Caleb were endgame. |-|DylanW=AJ and DylanW dated once. AJ and Dylan slept together before she got with Nolan. When this got revealed, Nolan punched Dylan because he was supposed to be his "friend." |-|JesseSt=AJ and JesseSt dated once. |-|Toby=AJ and Toby dated once. AJ used to think Toby was a freak and wanted nothing to do with him. However, she as she began to hang out with him, she started to realize he's not that bad. They eventually date later in the show. |-|Guzman=AJ and Guzman dated once. |-|Polo=AJ and Polo dated once. |-|Samuel=AJ and Samuel dated once. |-|Nano=AJ and Nano dated once. |-|Ander=AJ and Ander dated once. |-|Omar=AJ and Omar dated once. |-|Christian=AJ and Christian dated once. |-|Noel=AJ and Noel dated once. |-|LucasS=AJ and LucasS dated once.